Trees and Treasure
by CantStopTheFrozen
Summary: Modern Elsanna. Elsa meets Anna after protecting her from an abusing ex-boyfriend. Trees always seem to be around when big things happen in their relationship. What is the treasure? Read on to find out. Includes some other Disney characters. My first Fanfic. I'm not very good at summaries…Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

Elsa's POV

The crisp autumn air whipped across my face as I leaned against the trunk of the tree I was in. I had climbed it about fifteen minutes ago, deciding that climbing it would help take my mind off of everything. I wore a black zip-up hoodie with a skull above my heart, some skinny jeans with some rips in the thighs, and a black beanie on top of my platinum blonde hair that was twisted into a braid over my left shoulder. _Typical me._

I left my skateboard, trucks up, at the base of the tree along with my sketchbook. I figured that if I was near them then no one would bother taking them. At least I hoped no one would take them. My skateboard deck was white with some very intricate light blue snowflake designs all over, the trucks were silver, and the wheels were the same blue as the snowflakes. My sketchbook had dozens of doodles that had accumulated during the past several weeks as I almost always could be seen drawing in my classes- _I mean come on, who pays attention to their senior year in high school?_

I sighed as I remembered that our English teacher was supposed to assign us partners for our most recent project in class tomorrow. I put my headphones in and turned on my iPod before putting it back in my sweatshirt pocket. I shifted in the tree so that my right arm was slung around my right knee as my left leg dangled off the side of the thick branch I was sitting on. It was rather comfortable.

I looked at the beautiful Rocky Mountains to my right; they were one of the best things about living in Colorado. I glanced down as I saw movement and observed as a strawberry-blonde haired girl and auburn haired man walked by holding hands. They didn't see me and I was quite glad; I am not a people person…at all. I close my eyes and let the music playing in my ears consume me.

A sudden piercing scream jolts me from my thoughts. I snap my eyes open and sit up looking toward the source of the sound. I see the strawberry blonde girl from earlier several yards away cowering in front of the auburn haired man who has his hand raised. I pull the headphones from my ears and drop out of the tree, leaning forward as soon as my feet hit the ground so that my momentum propels me forward and I roll. As I pop up I see him slap her hard across the face. She yelps in pain and I am infuriated. _ How fucking dare he._

I sprint towards him. He sees me just as I'm about to hit him. "What the h-," is all he gets out before I drive my shoulder into his gut and roughly tackle him to the ground.

"What the hell, bitch?!" He yells at me as I stand protectively in front of the girl, who is still clutching her cheek.

"You have absolutely no right to hit a girl like that." I say coldly, my words laced with venom.

"She just tried to break up with me-." He starts angrily.

""I don't give a fuck about what she did or tried to do."

With that he stepped towards me, his face contorted in fury. He grabs my arm hard. I grab his arm with my free one and twist his arm so his grip breaks and I am holding his wrist. I hit him in the nose with the heel of my hand while stomping hard on his foot. He doubles over in pain and I knee him in the gut before wrenching his arm hard so he falls to the ground.

"Don't you ever fucking touch another women again." I say viciously as he stumbles to his feet and back the way he came originally. I watch him leave and when he's far enough away I crouch down next the girl who is now sobbing into her knees.

"Hey…it's okay, he's gone now." I say. She turns to face me and pulls me into her so that she's crying into my shoulder. _Poor girl._

"Th-th-thank y-you." She stutters out, still shaking and crying. "N-no one's e-ev-ever stood up f-for me before. He w-was my boyfriend a-and I told him I w-wanted to break up and h-he got m-mad and…"She sobs again.

"Don't worry about it. No man should ever treat a women like that, no matter what." The girl sobbed again.

I looked down at her and despite the fact that I could only see the left side of her face (seeing as the other side was buried in my shoulder), I noticed the many freckles dotting her tear-stained cheeks. _How cute! Wait, no, stop it Elsa. Conceal it. Don't feel it._

The girl sniffs and sits up. "I'm Anna."_ Anna…That's a beautiful name._

""I'm Elsa." I say to her.

" I'm so sorry to drag you into this, it isn't your problem. Hans didn't hurt you did he?" I shake my head no. "Oh… that's good then.. So.. Uh…do you go to school around here? I mean, I'm not trying to seem creeperish I just wanted to know because I've never seen you around before-. Not that I've been looking around for someone like you before-It's just I wanted to be friends- and yeah I'll shut up now." I lift a hand to my mouth to suppress a small giggle. _This girl is just too cute. Wait, no. Elsa stop. She just broke up with her _boyfriend_-she's obviously not like you._

"Yes I do," I reply, "I go to Arendelle High."

"No way, me too! What year are you?"

"I'm a senior." I say, smiling slightly from her enthusiasm.

"Me too! We should be friends! I've never seen you before, what classes do you have? What lunch do you have? Wait, do you even want to hang out. I mean it's totally cool if you don't, I just thought-"

"Anna!" Despite her awkward talking spell, Anna couldn't help but smile again. _She wants to be my friend…that's a first._

"What? Oh, sorry. I tend to ramble…a lot. At least that's what my friends always tell me. I see what they mean though. It's just so easy to let your words carry you away…"

"It's okay, there's nothing wrong with it." _And by that I mean that it is the most adorable thing that I have ever seen anyone do. _"Of course I'll hang out with you. I have English with Calhoun first hour, Bio with Gothel fifth, Calculus with White seventh, and Art with Baloo eighth."

"Wait, seriously? I have English with Calhoun first and Calculus with White seventh… how have I not seen you before?"

"You probably have, I just try hard not to be noticed by anyone." I said, the smile fading from my face; Anna was oblivious.

"Oh, well I should probably be getting home now. I'll see you again in class tomorrow. Thanks again for getting rid of Hans."

I watched, somewhat disappointed, as she walked away. _Tomorrow…You'll see her again tomorrow…_With that thought I couldn't keep the smile off of my face.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna's POV

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

I groaned as I slammed my fist down on top of my screeching alarm clock. _God I hate mornings_.

I slowly untangled myself from my blankets and unwillingly pushed myself to my feet. I stumbled into the bathroom to start my morning ritual of showering, brushing my teeth, picking out clothes, and drying my hair.

When I'm finished I walk downstairs to get a little breakfast before driving to school.

"Good morning Dad." I said as I walked into the kitchen to warm up a bagel. He was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. _Do people even read those still? _

"Good morning, Anna."

"Alright, well I'll see you when you get home from work tonight. Say goodbye to Mom for me." My mother worked night shifts at a nursing school so she often slept until mid-morning.

With that I grabbed my bagel and walked out the front door. I got inside of my car (a ruby red Ford Focus) and drove off to school while munching on my breakfast.

I parked my car in the senior lot and walked into the building. I walked to my locker and-_Wait, what was my combination again? 16-04-21? No. 16-04-12? Negative. 16-40-21. Ah, come on Anna! Remember! 16-40-12? _There was a small click when I pushed up on the handle and the door easily swung open._ Oh thank goodness._

I retrieved my English notebook along with my Calculus textbook before closing my locker again. I opened my bag and dropped the books in before slinging the single strap back on my shoulder. The first bell rang and I sighed. _ I do not need Mrs. Calhoun yelling at me for being late… again._

I entered the classroom and looked around for Elsa. I skimmed over everybody and didn't see her._ That cant be right, she said she was in this class._ I looked around again, slowly this time. I finally saw her in the very back doodling absentmindedly. _Wow. She wasn't kidding yesterday when she said she wasn't very noticeable._

I was about to walk back to her desk and greet her when the tardy bell rang and Calhoun stood up. I begrudgingly took my seat.

"Alright class. Today we'll be discussing the reading you were assigned last class and assigning partners for your next project. For this project you will write up a ten-page script for a modern version of Romeo and Juliet. Your partners are as follows. Michael and Jenny. Lucas and John. Maggie and Abby. Anna and Elsa. Kobe and Trevor. Wade and Emma."

I couldn't help the smile that instantly formed on my face when Calhoun paired me with Elsa. _Now we have to get together and talk._

The class ended about two hours later and Biology followed. I tried to hang back to walk with Elsa when she rocketed past the rest of the class and was the first one out the door. By the time I left the room she was already lost amongst the sea of students. Remembering that I would see her again at lunch, I walked off to my Biology class.

The bell rang as I took my seat. Ms. Gothel stood up and smiled widely at the class.

"Good afternoon everyone. Today we will be watching a video about genes and Gregor Mendel, the Father of Modern Genetics. I will pass out the worksheet that you will need to complete by the end of the period."

The class groaned. "Come on now children. Would you behave like this if your mothers were in the room? I thought not. Trust me kids, as a mother myself, I know that your education is key to our society's future. I speak to all of you when I say mothers know best." Gothel smiled again. _Yes, okay okay, we get it. Now give us the worksheet and stop talking._ Ms. Gothel is my least favorite teacher. With that loud screeching voice, and fake annoying smile, she could easily make anyone do anything. And she's always ranting about flowers. The only thing I can think when she starts rambling is -_gosh, no one cares, lady._

When the bell for the first lunch rang I walked to the cafeteria to get lunch and meet up with my friends.

"Hey Red!"

I recognized the voice and turned around smiling. Sure enough, my friend Meg was walking towards me with another friend of mine, Rapunzel.

"Hey Meg, hey Punzie. Where are Kristoff, Eugene, Olaf, and Sven?"

"They're out there waiting for us already."

"Oh, okay. Well lets not keep them waiting any longer."

With that, we walked outside with our lunches and spotted the four boys already eating and chatting at a table. Olaf was a tall lanky boy with black hair and a kind, caring personality. He was one of the stars of the Arendelle Wolves-the school's basketball team. Kristoff sat next to him, speaking with with a big goofy grin on his face-_he must be telling a joke_. His large nose and shaggy blonde hair contrasted sharply with the orange pull over he was wearing. _That dude has got to get a sense of fashion._ Sven sat next to Kristoff and was crunching on some carrots and listening adamantly to the story. He and Kristoff we brothers even though they looked nothing alike. Sven was older, but by less than a year, so they were both eighteen. Eugene sat on Sven's other side. He was handsome, with black hair that was slicked back and a small goatee on the tip of his chin. He was Rapunzel's boyfriend.

We walked over and joined them, plopping our lunch trays down next to them.

"And then she said, 'Well at least I don't smell like a reindeer!'" Kristoff chuckled as the other boys roared with laughter. Meg and I looked at each other and burst into a fit of giggles, only because it was so bad.

Just then, something caught my eye. I saw a flash of braided platinum blonde hair. Elsa walked swiftly by as people nearby her stared at each other and pointed at her laughing. They were laughing at her and I knew that Elsa knew it. I could tell by the way the blonde kept her eyes carefully trained on the ground; her face betrayed no emotion. She sat down underneath a tree and opened a book while taking a sandwich out of her backpack.

I stood up and began walking toward her.

"Hey Red, where you going?"

"I'll be right back Meg." I yelled over my shoulder.

I reached Elsa's tree and sat down next to her. Without looking up she started talking. "I don't know who you are, but I don't like people and chances are, I don't know you. So if you could leave, that would be greatly appreciated. Thank you and goodbye."

"If it makes you happy." I said and her head snapped up as she recognized my voice.

"Anna…I didn't realize it was you. I'm sorry." She said looking sheepish.

"Is that how you greet everyone?" I asked laughing slightly.

"Kind of."

I stopped laughing and cleared my throat. "I saw you sit down by yourself and thought would keep you company. We're project partners in Calhoun's class and I did say we should be friends after all."

"You were serious when you said that?" I nodded my head slowly with a confused look on my face. "I just didn't think you meant it. I don't really have any friends and well, as you can see," She stopped and motioned at the people around her who were still looking at her and talking to friends (they were still clearly talking about her and it didn't seem to me like they were saying nice things), "People around here don't exactly like me." She finished.

"Well, I like you." _I chose not to acknowledge the slight blush on Elsa's face._ "I'm going to bring my friends over here so that you have people to sit with."

"Oh, Anna, that's not necess-" Elsa started, but I had already started walking back to my table toe bring the gang over.

"Hey guys. Come on, we're going to go sit with a new friend of mine."

There were a few groans of protest.

"Really Anna?"

"Why?"

"Are you serious Red?"

"I am serious. She has no friends other than me and I'm going to change that. Let's go."

"Sorry, Anna. I have to run to the library."

"That's okay, Olaf. You can meet her another time."

I turned around and the six of us walked over to Elsa and sat around her.

"So guys, this is my new friend Elsa. Elsa, this is Megara, Rapunzel, Kristoff, Eugene, and Sven." I said, motioning to each of my friends in turn. "You'll have to meet Olaf later; he had to go to the library. But like I said, I brought them over because I watched you sit by yourself. I mean, not that I was watching you-more like noticed you go by. I know you said you're not noticeable but I don't think that's true. Your hair is very bright and your eyes are a beautiful shade of blue and-. Wait no, not that I think you're beautiful-but you're not ugly. No you're beautifuller than me and… um… I….yeah…"_Oh my God, Anna. You just don't know when to shut your mouth do you?_

By the time I finished rambling, Elsa was uncomfortably picking at the grass in front of her while looking at her shoes, and the other five were laughing.

"Gosh, Anna. " Kristoff chuckled. "If you say anything more, I think Elsa here will turn into a tomato. Though she's not nearly as red as you." Hmmm, I thought I felt my face burning.

Elsa remained quiet throughout the rest of lunch, only answering our questions with a few words each.

Five minutes until the end of lunch, everyone packed up and got ready to leave. I hung back and told the others to go on without me.

"Hey, Elsa?"

"Hmm."

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out with me after school today? I mean, I have to go to work at four, but we have time to talk and stuff before then.

Elsa once again looked genuinely surprised. "Sure, I'd love too." She said with a small smile.

"Kristoff and Eugene might be there too, is that okay?"

"Yeah sure, I guess." Her smile faltered a bit but stayed. " I'm sorry about my lack of communication with you and your friends… If you cant tell, I'm very socially awkward and don't do well with new people… Anyways… How about I meet you here after school?"

"That sounds great!"

"Cool. I'll see you later, Anna."

"Great, bye."

With that, I turned and walked back into the building, smiling. _These next two classes cannot go by fast enough._

Elsa's POV

_Wow. That girl must really like me if she wants to meet up with me again. Wait, not 'that girl' Elsa, she has a name. And a beautiful name at that. Anna. It sounds so heavenly. Ugh. I need to stop thinking about this- about her. She had a boyfriend so it's obvious she not gay like you are._

I huffed and shook my head, trying to clear it. _You need to concentrate on your work or Mr. Baloo is going to yell at you._

Between this period and the one right after lunch, I had caught myself zoning out several times. Each time, my thoughts drifted to a certain strawberry blonde who seemed to make befriending me her mission. I know I have to focus, but I can't. No matte how hard I try, Anna just keeps drifting into my mind….

_I can't stop thinking about her._

A/N

Hey! So I realized that I forgot to put one of these in the first chapter…whoopsie. Anyway, this is my first fanfic. I hope you like it so far. The plot will pick up in the next few chapters. The next chapter will be a direct continuation of this one.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

This chapter is a continuation of the last one. I know you guys may not like the other students' attitudes toward Elsa but I promise they will change soon. I'm sorry about my irregular updates. School ended today so I should be able to post at least once a week. I love reviews and constructive criticism. Hint hint. Nudge nudge. Wink wink. Hans has a bit of a potty mouth in this chapter.

Anna's POV

When the end of the day bell rang, I sighed in relief. I had managed to get through the rest of the school day with no complications. Unless you count my thoughts drifting to Elsa for the umpteenth time and my almost falling asleep in my sixth period trig class-_but that's normal is it not? _

I clomped out of the classroom and to my locker to pick up the books I would need to do my homework. Slamming my locker shut, I made my way out the front door and started to walk around the side of the school were the students can eat lunch outdoors. My shoes crunched on the multicolored leaves that had fallen from the surrounding trees.

I rounded the corner only to see that Elsa was not yet by the tree. _No problem, I'll just wait for her._

I sat down under the tree and took out my phone. I opened up Cookie Clickers and began tapping away at the cookie in the middle of the screen. _How can a stupid virtual cookie be so addicting?_

I heard voices drawing near to me but paid them no mind. After all, I'm not the only student that attends this school.

"Anna."

I looked up. "Hans." He looked down at me and smirked. He was flanked on both sides by two of his friends: Duke Wesleton and James Hook." What do you want?" I asked him, not doing a very good job of concealing the malice in my voice.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Manners my dearest Anna. Do I really need a reason to talk to my girlfriend?"

"I am _not_ your girlfriend Hans. I broke up with you."

"Oh, but don't you see? You can't get rid of me that easily." He grabbed me by the shoulders and roughly hoisted me to my feet before shoving me into the wall. Duke and James laughed. "Now bitch," He said shoving me hard into the wall again, "You will get back together with me or I will make your little whore ass sorry." He grasped my hair toward the back of my head and I gasped in pain. "I swear I will make you so-"

"Get off of her." A cold voice interrupted. _Elsa's voice. Thank god. _Hans released me and whipped around, his friends following.

Ah, Elsa is it? I do believe that we still have some unattended business from yesterday that we need to attend to. So tell me faggot… What makes you think that you can take my girlfriend from me?" Elsa simply glared at him and offered no words to answer the absurd question. "Come on you dyke, ANSWER ME!" He growled at her.

"First of all, Hans is it?" She mocked. "I am not a faggot nor a dyke." Elsa replied calmly. "And second of all, I did not steal your girlfriend, as she said a minute ago, she broke up with you."

Hans smirked and backhanded her across the face. "Don't you talk to me like that you fucking dyke. You are nothing compared to me. You are a lowlife piece of shit that doesn't belong here."

Elsa held her red cheek in her hand and glared daggers at him. "Anna, leave. Now." She said without taking her eyes off of the boy. I threw my bag onto my shoulder and briskly walked off and around the corner of the building that faced the football field.

I peered around the corner and say Elsa and Hans exchanging a few more quiet words before she turned and started walking toward me.

"You're a cowardly little bitch you know that?" He yelled after her. "No wonder no one likes to be seen with you. No one ever sees you with any siblings or friends. Hell, I don't think we've ever seen your own parents anywhere near you."

Elsa stopped dead in her tracks, eyes burning holes in the cement in front of her feet.

"Did I touch a nerve?" He smirked mockingly. "Are your parents abusive? Did they leave you? Do they hate you? Come on dear," He smiled again. "You can tell us anything." The tone of his voice instituted that he would have no problem continuing his verbal assault.

Kristoff and Eugene appeared by my side.

"Hey, what's going-"

"Shh." I wanted to see how Elsa would react to the things Hans was saying.

"I bet you live with your parents but they don't love you… Am I close?" Hans sneered. His words and his behavior were absolutely disgusting.

"My parents are dead you son of a bitch!" Elsa roared. Her posture was stiff and her hands were balled into fists at her side.

"I understand. My curiosity is now peaked and I would be interested to hear how they died. Did you kill them in a fit of emo rage? Or did they kill themselves because they were _embarrassed and ashamed_ to have a stupid little fag like you for a daughter?"

I watched as Elsa whipped around, her face contorted in fury. She dropped her backpack to the ground with a thump as she sprinted at Hans. She jumped on top of him, knocking him over while punching every part of him in her reach.

"You son of a bitch! You fucking son of a bitch! You don't know me! _You don't know me!_" She shrieked while still punching him. Duke and James stared at each other, bewildered and unsure of what to do. Kristoff and Eugene rushed forward and seized Elsa by the arms and tried to drag her off of him. She flailed her legs in a desperate attempt to kick Hans as she was dragged off.

The boys held her back as Hans' cronies helped him to his feet. He was sporting a bloody nose and had a small bruise forming nest to his right eye. Elsa continued to struggle against the two restraining her as she stared menacingly at Hans with her brow furrowed in fury and her teeth bared.

"Get off me. Get off me!" She yelled while pulling her arms away from Kristoff and Eugene. She approached her previously discarded backpack and tossed it unceremoniously across her shoulders before stalking past me to the turf field.

I watched her until she disappeared down the hill before running after her.

A/N

Sorry for this chapter. It feels rushed, it's shorter, and I'm not overly happy with it. The next chapter will have some fluff to make up for this one. I welcome any ideas you guys may have for the next couple of chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

This is a longer chapter to make up for the last one. Next chapter will be up soon. Review and leave some ideas you would like to see in the following chapters.

Elsa's POV

I was still shaking with anger as I sobbed on the bleachers in front of the school's football field. As much as I hated to admit it, Hans' words hurt. My mind flashed back to that horrible night when my world first started crashing down. The conversation I had with the doctor over the phone replayed itself inside of my head.

"_Hello. This is Nurse Neptune of The North Arendelle Hospital. Is this Miss Elsa Winters?"_

"_Y-yes. I'm Elsa. What's going on? Did something happen?"_

"_I'm sorry about the lateness of my call, but there's been a car accident. A Mrs. Kaitlyn Winters and Mr. Drew Winters were involved. Could you please tell me what your relationship is to them?"_

"_They're my parents. Wait, did you say car accident? When? Are they going to be okay?"_

"_I'm so sorry, but they both passed away shortly after arriving at the hospital. The doctor called Mrs. Winters' time of death at 11:37PM and Mr. Winters' at 11:54PM. I'm sorry for your loss Miss Winters." _

A new wave of sobs racked through my body as I recalled myself completely braking down after hearing of my parents' demise. It happened two years ago when I was a fifteen-year-old sophomore in high school. After that, I completely shut down. I blocked everyone out and kept to myself. No one really bothered to try and be my friend afterwards. That is until yesterday when I met Anna. She was friendly with me when no one else had been for years._ Anna. Oh shit. You left Anna back there. She saw all of that. Now she knows how unstable you are. How emotionally messed up you are. She knows what a fuckup you are. _

I sobbed into my left hand because the right one had several split knuckles and was bleeding freely. It hurts but it was worth it. _That bastard has no right to talk about my life. He doesn't know me._

I sighed. The flowing of my tears had slowed to an occasional drop instead of a coursing river. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath before once again being immersed in my negative thoughts.

I felt a warm weight suddenly on my shoulder. I jumped and my head snapped to the right to see what it could have been.

Anna was sitting next to me with her hand frozen in midair where it had previously rested on my shoulder. I must have been so encased in my session of wallowing that I didn't notice her sit next to me. Her features were twisted into a look of concern and she hesitantly drew her hand back to her side.

"Anna. I'm sorry for being so jumpy. I didn't expect you to follow me."

"No, it's okay. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. Thank you for helping me back there, but you kind of scared me."

"I'm sorry about that. I tried to leave but…that's not exactly a subject that I want a bastard like him talking about or knowing about."

"No, it's fine really; I just wasn't expecting that kind of…explosive reaction."

I opened my mouth to apologize again but she interrupted. "No no no. It's okay; you don't have to apologize. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"I am now that you're here." I mumbled.

"Sorry? I didn't catch that."

My face lit up bright red and I looked away stuttering.

"No- nothing. It doesn't matter." _Idiot! What would you have done if she had heard you? Do you even think before you speak? Get it though your thick skull, Elsa. She is not a lesbian like you. She only wants to be friends so stop it. Plus, you've only known her for like two days._

"Okay then." Anna glanced down and saw my bleeding hand. "Oh my god, your hand. We need to get it cleaned up before it gets infected or something. That would not be good. Nope, not good at all. Come on, I'm taking you to my house. I'm going to help you. No arguing, it's the least I can do for you after helping me with my Hans issues for two days in a row."

I didn't seem to have a choice so I stood up, flung my bag back over my shoulders and followed Anna to the parking lot.

Anna's POV

I called my boss Mr. Ray on the way back to my car and told him that I wasn't going to be able to make my shift today. I made up a baloney excuse that my dad needed me to accompany him to a doctor's appointment and drive him home afterwards.

"No problem, Anna. Tink has the shift right before yours, I'm sure she can cover your shift."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Ray. I'm sorry about the short notice, and it wont happen again."

"It's okay Anna. I'll see you at the shop tomorrow."

"Thank you. Goodbye."

We arrived in the parking lot and I opened the passenger door for her. She muttered a thank you and I closed it behind her. I sat down in the driver's side and buckled my seatbelt before starting the ignition.

"You don't have to do this." Elsa said meekly, not looking at me. " You didn't have to lie to your boss, and you don't have to help me."

"You're right, I don't. But I am."

When she didn't respond, I glanced over at her. I noticed that her face was lightly dotted with barely noticeable freckles. I looked back at the road and stayed silent for the rest of the drive to my house.

We pulled into my driveway and got out of the car.

"Are your parents home?" Elsa asked me.

"No, my dad is at work and my mom is running errands and won't be home for a few hours."

I took her upstairs to my room and told her to sit down and wait for me.

I went to the closet in the hall and retrieved a bandage, disincentive spray bottle, and a spare washcloth. In the bathroom I wet the washcloth before returning to my room where Elsa was still waiting.

"Okay, give me your hand." She moved her arm towards me without looking up. She seemed embarrassed but I had no idea why. I saw that her hand had stopped bleeding, but that's where the good news ends. Half of Elsa's hand was swollen, cut, and caked in blood.

I looked up at Elsa again before raising the washcloth and carefully washing away the blood. She showed now signs of discomfort except a slight twitch of her hand when the water first touched her skin.

"Okay, this will probably hurt." I said raising the spray. She nodded.

I started spraying her hand and she hissed in pain, trying to draw it away.

"No. Come on; I'm almost done."

When I finished spraying, I wrapped her hand with the white bandage and held it in between the two of mine. She looked at me surprised.

"Uh, thank you, Anna."

"No problem." I said, not breaking eye contact with her.

Though I had never told anyone, I had suspected that I was bisexual since I was fifteen. I had never gone out with anyone until this past summer when I met Hans. It seemed too good to be true and now, I realized, it was. Hans' atrocious nature may have turned me off of men for good. And in that moment, I realized just how beautiful Elsa was. _You can't let her know, Anna. She just wants to be friends, don't screw that up. She's probably not even bi or a lesbian._

I realized that I had been staring at Elsa for too long. "Uh, Anna? Earth to Anna. Hello? Anyone home?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I just zoned out. That tends to happen a lot with me. "

"It's no problem." She chuckled.

"Okay. You'll see soon enough that his is just the beginning of my weirdness. When we hang out again, you'll get to see a whole new side of me and we can be weird together. Not that I'm assuming you want to hang up with me again. Or that you're weird-I just mean that I'm weird and you're gorgeous. Wait what? Oh my god I need to shut my mouth." I could feel my face, neck, and ears burning in embarrassment.

Elsa had raised her uninjured hand to cover her mouth as she tried to conceal her giggles and save me more embarrassment. _Oh my god. That is so cute._

"So," Elsa said after she stopped laughing at my stupid rambling spree, "you still want to hang out? I know what happened earlier kind of postponed it, but if you still want to…I'd like to hang out with my new friend."

I smiled at her. "I would love to hang out still."


	5. Chapter 5

Anna's POV

Over the next several months, Elsa and I hung out almost every afternoon. She's started talking more at lunch instead of deflecting questions or using one-word answers.

I have learned a lot more about her. She's seventeen but her birthday is coming up in the next week. Climbing trees is a favorite hobby of hers and she loves gazing at the mountains. Green is her favorite color is green and her favorite subject is art.

She's learned just as much about me as well. Thinking about it, Elsa may be a little weirded out by me. I lost count of how many times she caught me staring at her for no apparent reason-but I cant help it. I know I should be more discreet about my less than friendly feelings for her but sometimes I just get lost in her beauty. Her bright icy blue eyes, her fair platinum blonde hair that's usually thrown over her shoulder in an intricate braid. The light freckles dotting her face are barley noticeable beneath the light rosy shading of her cheeks. Her lips looked soft and inviting. Every time I looked at them I couldn't help but want to-

"Earth to Anna. Anyone there?" Rapunzel's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Oh come on, Anna. Have you been listening to anything we've been saying?" Kristoff asked.

""Oh, no. I mean yes. I mean-uh. What was the question?"

Everybody just started chuckling.

"It's okay, Red. We're just messing with you."

The bell signaling the end of lunch rang and we all got to our feet.

"Hey Anna? Can I talk to you?"

"Sure Punzie. What's up?"

Rapunzel waited for the others to get to the door before speaking. " I know that you like Elsa." She deadpanned.

"Wait, what? How-huh?" I could feel my face heating up. _Way to go Anna. You should have been less obvious. If Rapunzel noticed, Elsa most certainly did. Way to be a creep._

"Hey, don't worry. I'm not going to tell anybody but if you don't want her knowing, you have to be more careful. I'm not going to comment on the fact that she's a girl or that you never told me, your best friend that you are bisexual, because it's not a big deal. But I don't think she's into chicks and I don't want you getting hurt."

I stared at her with my mouth hanging open. It shouldn't be too surprising though. Punzie has been my best friend since I moved to Arendelle in fourth grade. We became friends almost instantly and she soon figured out how to read my emotions and know what I was thinking.

"Look. You don't have to say anything, but I'm going to talk to her and see if I can figure out if she likes chicks, namely you." I continue to gape at her, at a loss for words.

"That's all I needed to tell you. Now let's go before we're late to class."

Elsa's POV

I sat back against the tree truck staring at the drawing in my sketchbook. I had been working on it for the last several days. It was a portrait of Anna in her entirety. I tried my best to capture everything about her. The happy gleam in her eyes, the way her smile curved up toward her cheekbones, and the cute strand of blonde hair that stands out amongst the fiery red.

I sighed and closed the book before attempting, and failing, to wipe the graphite marks off of my hands. _Now I'm drawing pictures of her…I'm so obsessed._

"Hey, Elsa!"

I looked down to see Rapunzel smiling up at me. "Hey Rapunzel. Need something?"

"Yeah, I need to talk to you about Anna."

"Anna? What's wrong? Did something happen? Is she okay?" I was filled wit pure panic. Anna was the person that picked me up after the two years of my being stepped on since my parents' death. I don't think I can handle losing someone else so close to me.

I dropped out of the tree and straightened up, still firing off questions. "Where is she? What happened? Rapunzel you need to tell me _now_."

"Whoa, relax Elsa. Anna's fine, I just wanted to talk." Relief flooded through me. "Oh, okay. Good."

"What do you think about her?"

"Excuse me?"

"Like… what are your thoughts about her? Do you view her as a friend?" _Oh shit. Those aren't normal questions. Does she know? She can't know. I've been so careful._ I racked my brains to think of a time that I may have dropped some hints as to my infatuation with Anna.

"Uh-I guess she's uh- okay. And yeah, she's my friend but um-" I was obviously flustered. "Wh-why are you asking? Those are weird questions to be asking don't you think? _Don't you think?!"_

"Chill, Elsa. I'm doing a survey of her closest friends compared to people who don't know her that well to determine what most people think of her. Anna's going through one of those mini fazes where she thinks that everybody hates her and that she's the ugliest person on planet Earth." She rolled her eyes.

"But that's ridiculous! How could anyone hate her? And she's not ugly! Anna's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen! How could she even think no one likes her?!"

My eyes widened in realization of what just came out of my mouth. I turned and ran to the base of the tree to get my things before Rapunzel could say anything else. I glanced back at her and saw that she wore a triumphant smile. I didn't think anything of it before I strode to the sidewalk, jumped on my board and skated off.

Anna's POV

I sat on the couch in my living room in front of the television, not really seeing the picture as my mind was on something else completely. Rapunzel said she was going to talk to Elsa today, but I don't know if I want to hear what was said.

"Anna! Open the door!" I sighed. "Coming Punzie!"

She was at the front door waiting for me with a large smile plastered on her face.

"Oh my god, Anna!"

"What? What happened? What did she say? Spill."

"Elsa's totally got the hots for you! You should have seen her! She turned all red and she said that you were the most beautiful person she'd ever seen! Then she realized that she just said that to your best friend and she literally ran off."

"Are you serious?" I was in complete shock. I could jump over the moon if I tried._ She likes me! I'm not a total creep!_

"What now?" I asked.

"Her birthday is in a couple of days right?" I nodded." Well, we need to throw her a surprise party! She doesn't know many people so it can be just the eight of us: Elsa, you, me, Kristoff, Sven, Meg, Eugene, and she can finally meet Olaf."

"Punzie…you're a genius!

"I can tell Eugene but you'll have to tell the others."

"I'll call everybody and get everything put together! Thank you so much Rapunzel!"

I picked up the phone and dialed Kristoff's number.

"Hello?"

"Kristoff, it's Anna."

"Elsa's birthday is in three days and I need you and Sven to come."

"Uh- sure. When and where?"

"I'll get her neighbors to let me into her apartment, it'll be there. It's in three days, so-what, Friday? Yeah, Friday. Friday afterschool."

"Alright, Sven and I will be there."

"Thanks Kristoff."

"No problem. I mean we have known each other since elementary school. Remember when you, Sven, Olaf, Meg, and I used to go to Oaken's ice cream shop after school?" He chuckled. "Good times."

I smiled as I recalled the tall, chubby man that ran Oaken's. "Yeah, I remember. Oaken liked us and gave us free ice cream sometimes."

"Yeah. Anyway, I gotta go. I'll see you at school tomorrow." With that he hung up.

Up next was Meg.

"Hey Red. What's up?"

"I need you to come to Elsa's surprise party on Friday. It's afterschool at her apartment."

"Okay, no problem. I'll be there."

"Thanks Meg."

"You need me to call Olaf and tell him?"

"Actually, that would be great!"

"Alright Red, see you tomorrow."

That night in my bed, I lay thinking about the party. My friends had all been so helpful in arranging everything. They were the group of outsiders when I first moved to Arendelle in fourth grade. We all are outsiders still, but when we get together we are a rambunctious, crazy, outgoing, pack of teens. We know control though, and that helped us put the stuff for Elsa's party together. We got everything set up in just a few hours and now all that's left is to wait.

Elsa told me the other day that she hadn't celebrated her birthday since her parents died, and even before that she never had a real party. That burrowed itself in my heart and now I've made it my personal duty to change that.

_I'm going to throw her the best birthday party ever._


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa's POV

I awoke earlier than usual on Friday morning. I got out of bed and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and braid my hair. I walk back to my room and go to find some clothes for the day. I settle on some black skinny jeans, an Asking Alexandra t-shirt, and my favorite zip-up hoodie.

_Oh yeah, today's my birthday. Yippee I'm finally eighteen. I'm absolutely jumping with joy. Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me. Blah blah blah blah blah blah. _

I sigh and walk out of my bedroom to the kitchen and start a few pieces of toast. I hear my phone buzzing from somewhere by the couch. I get up and walk over and start shifting the piles of junk that I have sitting everywhere. _Man, for such a small apartment it sure is really messy._

I find my phone and find a new text lighting up on the screen; it's from Anna.

_Hey Elsa! Happy birthday! :)_

I smile and type out a response.

_Thanks Anna. I appreciate it._

The phone lights up again after a few seconds.

_No problem Els. Hey, can you meet me at my locker after school today?_

I was slightly confused by the request but replied anyway.

_Of course._

_K thx. See you later._

I set my phone down and retrieved my lightly burnt toast. I wolfed it down grabbed my backpack and skateboard and walked out the door.

_Seven hours later…_

Anna's POV

It was the end of the school day and so far the plan was working perfectly. I bolted out of my eighth period class and ran out to the parking lot, receiving several strange looks from fellow students along the way.

I jumped into my car and made my way to Elsa's apartment complex.

Parking alongside her building, I walked up to her neighbor-an elderly Chinese woman named Mulan-and asked her to open Elsa's apartment for me. When I told her my reason, she smiled and started going off about what a good friend I must be.

I thanked her and propped the door open before returning to my car to grab the needed supplies. I went inside and got to work; I would need to be quick if I wanted to be done by the time Elsa got here. By now she would be waiting at my locker only to realize that I'm not going to show up. It would then be about a fifteen-minute walk back here-unless she rode her skateboard (which she probably would) so it would only take about ten minutes. _Hurry up, Anna._

I lie out a cover on her table and place a medium sized white cake on top of it. I set a bag of party hats and those silly blower things on the edge. I'll give one to my friends when they get here.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

My phone goes off. It's Meg.

_Hey Red. Olaf and I will be there in about five minutes._

Instead of replying I busy myself with fitting several candles in the cake. I set the wrapped box I brought on the floor by the table. _I hope she likes it._

There's a knock on the door. I look out the peephole and see Kristoff and Sven standing outside the door, each with a present of their own. I let them in and tell them to put on a hat and help set up.

About a minute later, there's another knock on the door.

"I got it!" Sven yelled while walking to the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Kristoff bellowed as her sprinted toward the door. Kristoff tackled Sven to the ground. "I'm gonna open the door!"

They were rolling on the ground, each trying to pick themselves up and open the door.

"WILL YOU TWO QUIT BEING CHILDREN AND OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" I shrieked at them; they stopped immediately.

"Gees Anna. You need to chill." Sven chuckled as her pulled the door open, revealing Meg, Olaf, Rapunzel, and Eugene.

"Yeah Anna. It's just a little fun."

"I'm sorry. It's just I want this to go well and you two were going to brake something." I said.

My phone buzzed in my pocket once more.

_Hey, I thought you wanted to meet after school?_

_Oh, sorry. I had something urgent come up._ I replied.

_It's okay. I'm almost home if you want to come over._

I smiled toothily to myself. _If only you knew… I'm already here._

I elected not to respond and I told everyone to make sure they had a hat on, a noisemaker in hand, and a spot to hide in.

"She said she's almost home!" I said.

Everybody hid: Kristoff and Sven behind the couch, Meg inside a dip in the wall, Rapunzel and Eugene behind closet doors, Olaf and I behind the table.

After about a minute, we heard the unmistakable sound of a key being placed in the lock. I smiled. _Here we go._

Elsa's POV

I put the key to my apartment into the lock and fumbled with it, my thoughts still on Anna. _What happened that was urgent where she had to leave school almost immediately? I hope she's okay._

I swung the door open and flipped on the light, stepping inside.

"SURPRISE!"

"Jesus fuck!" I yelled jumping back, tripping over my feet, and falling on my ass.

"Happy birthday Elsa!"

I stood up, rubbing my bruised backside, and looked into my apartment. I saw five faces smiling at me, the owners wearing party hats. Two others, being Kristoff and Sven, were blowing on noisemakers so hard that their faces were turning red.

"Oh my god, you guys scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry Els. That was not our intention." Anna said walking towards me. She pulled the black beanie off my head and replaced it with a party hat.

"So is this what you were doing when you said you had something urgent to do?" I asked smirking at her.

"Possibly." She responded, grinning mischievously at me.

"You guys are the best." I smiled, looking at them all.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, lovey dovey stuff. Now let's eat cake!" Kristoff yelled.

I watched as Anna light the multicolored candles adorning the cake. Everyone started singing happy birthday and I sat there no really knowing what to do. _Do I smile? Do I sing along? What do I do?_

I was still considering what an appropriate reaction would be when Anna tapped me on the shoulder.

"This is the part where you blow out the candles and make a wish." She whispered in my ear. I shuddered internally.

I blow out the candles.

"Woo! Cake!" Kristoff yelled.

"You're such a pig Kristoff." Meg said laughing.

"Says the pig with cake all over her face."

"There is not cake all over my face." She says, checking herself with a napkin.

"Now there is." He said hurling a handful, which hit her in the face. Her jaw dropped.

"Did you just go there you little shit?"

Meg grabbed her own handful and flung it across the table, missing Kristoff but hitting Rapunzel.

"Oh no you didn't." She grabbed her own handful of cake and threw it at Meg but nailing Olaf.

Before I knew it, we were all laughing and shoving cake into each other's faces.

At 10:30 we decided to call it quits. Anna and I were the only one's left. I sighed quietly. _That was the most fun I've had in forever._

The presents were all wonderful. I received a new sketchbook from Rapunzel and Eugene, a pair of sunglasses from Meg, interesting sounding books from Sven (for which he was teased by Kristoff, "I mean seriously, who wants books for their birthday Sven?"), a reindeer bobble head from Kristoff, a new pair of headphones from Olaf, and a rather large box of chocolates from Anna.

"Hey Elsa, come with me." Anna said, walking toward the door.

"Where are we going?"

"To a place." She deadpanned.

"Oh, I've always wanted to go to 'a place'!" I said with mock enthusiasm.

"Ha ha. Now lets go."

"Okay, okay, I'm coming."

About ten minutes later we were still driving to God knows where. The sun had started to set creating a golden glow over Anna's car and our surroundings. We wee in the middle of nowhere.

"You're not going to kill me are you Anna?"

She chuckled. "No I'm not going to kill you. We're almost there." I wanted to ask where we were but I refrained.

We turned off onto a dirt road and stopped a minute later.

"Come on." She said to me.

I followed her out to a field. She grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me after her. We came upon some large rocks amongst a large oak tree.

"Climb." She said looking at me.

There were some small boards nailed up to use as footsteps. I hoisted myself up onto the lowest branch and turned myself around so I was facing the way we came. When Anna got up level with me, breathing a little harder than usual due to the climb, she lightly grabbed my chin and gently pushed my head to the right, so I was gazing out toward the setting sun.

"Wow…" The sun was laying low over the horizon, just barley peaking over the tops of the mountains; gleaming off of the surface of a lake a few yards away from the rocks around the tree we were in. There were several kinds of gorgeous flowers bordering the lake. It was stunningly beautiful.

"This is where I come when I need to be alone." Anna said. I turned to look at her; she was staring at me, her eyes displaying an emotion that I couldn't decipher.

"Why are you showing me?" _She is sharing with me her special place. Why me?_

"I don't know really." She replied simply. "Because you're my friend." She said shrugging.

"How many other friends have you taken here before?"

"…None."

"Uh huh. That's what I thought."

"Just think of it as another birthday present." She says, leaning forward and enveloping me in a hug. I sat there with my arms awkwardly in the air before wrapping them around here shoulders gently. _She smells like lavender… and birthday cake. _

"Thank you Anna. It's absolutely beautiful." I said, pulling away.

"Yes you are." She breathed.

"I'm sorry?" _Did she just say what I think she said?_

"I think you heard me." She whispered.

She leaned towards me so that there was less that a centimeter of space left between our faces. I stopped thinking and leaned forward, closing the space between us. My eyes fluttered shut as I felt her warn, smooth lips against mine. I felt her hand move to cup the back of my neck and I moved one of mine to her cheek.

After another minute like that we pulled away for air.

She smiled at me," You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

A/N

Yay they kissed! Okay, if there's anything you might want me to use as a plot or something then tell me because honestly I don't know what to add after this. Reviews are nice as well.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

There's going to be one more chapter just so you know. Maybe an epilogue if you guys want one.

Anna's POV

After Elsa's birthday, we started going out. We don't try to hide it because we don't really care what people think. Ever since the day that Elsa beat the crap out of Hans on school grounds, people are a little nicer to her. Of course, there will always be homophobic assholes like Hans who will try to make our life a living hell, but lets face it, they really have no hold over us.

Just then, a pair of hands came over my shoulders from behind and covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" A soft voice cooed in my ear.

"Elsa!" I laughed, pulling her arms down and turning to face her. I gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"How did you know it was me?" She said with mock astonishment. "I think you cheated." She said, sticking her tongue out at me.

"Oh come on baby, that's not true and you know it."

"Did you just call me baby?" She asked arching an eyebrow.

"I thought I would try something new." I responded, "Do you not like it?"

"I love it." She said, kissing me again. "So, I was thinking-"

"That's dangerous." I muttered.

"Shush." She said, playfully smacking me on the shoulder. "I was thinking that maybe we could go out tonight."

"Like a date?"

"Something like that, yes."

"Oh, Elsa. I'd love to." I smile at her.

A sudden gust of wind causes me to shiver; it's my fault for wearing a short sleeve shirt in the middle of winter. Elsa doesn't hesitate to remove her jacket and hand it to me.

"No, no, I'm fine. It's yours, you stay warm."

She ignores me and slips my arms into it. "I keep telling you Anna. The cold doesn't bother me; I wear the jackets because I find them comfortable, not because I'm cold."

"Thanks." The coat smells just like Elsa-apples with a faint trace of vanilla.

"So, where do you want to go tonight? You pick." She says to me.

"I heard there's a new diner called The North Mountain. We could go there."

"Sure." She smiles.

"I'll pick you up at like five, seeing as I'm the one with a car." I smirked.

"That would be great, thanks."

_4:55PM_

Elsa's POV

_Why Elsa, why? Why did you ask her on a date? You've never been on a real date before in your life! What if I'm underdressed? _I had ditched my usual jacket for a dark blue and black checked flannel button up shirt with a light blue tank top underneath and my usual black skinny jeans._ Chill Elsa. We're just going to a diner, it's not like it's a five-star restaurant. _

A took a deep breath as I heard a knock on the door. I strode over to it and pulled it open. Anna was smiling at me on the other side. _Thank god, I'm not underdressed. _All she was wearing is a black jacket over a simple green t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"You ready?" She asked me.

"Yes."

We walked back to her car. She opened the door for me and closed after I got in just like she did the day she brought me to her house to clean up my hand. _It seems like that was forever ago._

"I like your outfit." Anna's comment caught me off guard. "You should wear stuff like that more often." _If you like it, I will._

"Sure. I just thought I wouldn't wear it for our date but if you like it better not on, then I can do that too." I answered.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a few more minutes before turning into a small parking lot with no other cars in it.

"Here we are." She said happily.

We entered the dinner and looked around. It was a cute little place with snowy mountain pictures adorning all of the walls.

"Yoo hoo." A voice came from the front counter.

"Oh my gosh, Oaken!" Anna shrieked running toward a large chubby man at the counter. The man had rosy cheek and a small, round nose. Large curly sideburns framed the man's chubby face.

"It's good to see you Anna. You've grown so much." He chuckled. He had a strong accent... _Scandinavian maybe?_

"Why are you here, what happened to your ice cream shop?"

"I still own it. I just thought this dinner would be a good investment also." _Yep, definitely Scandinavian._

"Oh, where are my manners? Elsa, this is my old friend Oaken. Oaken, this is my girlfriend Elsa." I smiled meekly at the large man.

"It's nice to meet you Elsa. "

"The pleasure's all mine Mr. Oaken."

We ordered some food and sat down in a booth. Anna had gotten herself a sandwich while I got myself a salad.

We talked about random things throughout the night and stayed in the booth even after we finished our food. I learned a lot more about Anna. Her two favorite foods are sandwiches and chocolate. She hates horror movies but loves Disney. She named her car Franklin and her favorite subject is Biology though she hates the teacher.

It was dark by the time we went left and strolled back out to her car.

We pulled up alongside my apartment building a little while later.

"I had a great time tonight." She says to me.

"Let's do it again some time." I responded, smiling.

"Definitely." She smiled back.

She learned forward and pressed our lips together. The kiss started out sweet and slow but soon turned more passionate and hungry. She swiped her tongue across my bottom lip and I parted my lips slightly, allowing her entrance. Our tongues danced together for a while longer. We pulled apart, breathing heavily.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She breathed.

"See you then." I said before getting out and walking to my apartment with a smile on my face.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N

This is the last chapter. Either review or PM me if you want an epilogue. I had fun writing this, and I have ides for more stories soon. Thank you all for reading my first fanfic: Trees and Treasure.

Anna's POV

It had been two months since Elsa and my first official and since then we've had a ton more, each more fun and entertaining than the last. More recently though, the fun had ceased. It had nothing to do with our relationship; it was entirely my fault.

My once happy-go-lucky parents had gotten a divorce about a month ago, sending me into a spiraling depression. Though neither said it to my face, I heard them talking and saying that somehow it was all my fault. I don't understand what I did and I don't think I ever will…But I do know that my parents don't really want anything to do with me anymore. Elsa has been a big help; she'd always drop everything just to be there for me. I only really seemed to smile around her. Our other friends tried to help, but not even my best friend Rapunzel could snap me back into my old self.

Elsa is like my anchor, without her, I sink.

School has been an absolutely awful lately. Hans has been getting people to bully me for whatever reason. The physical bullying wasn't as bad as the harsh words he and his cronies spit at me.

The only real smiles that came from me were around Elsa; all others were forced and fake. Unless I was around her, my laughs were strained or nonexistent.

The bell signaling the end of the day rang and I walked slowly out to my locker. I entered my combination and put my books away. I dropped my hand just as another forcibly slammed my locker shut. I looked up, startled. _Who could it be?_ I thought sarcastically. _Of course, who else but Hans?_

"Look Hans, I don't want any trouble."

"Too late." He deadpanned before shoving me into the lockers behind me.

"I overheard your little girlfriend talking in the halls today." He said smirking at me. "She said something about being tired of having to take care of you like a little child."

I furrowed my brows in confusion but stayed silent. _What is he talking about? Elsa wouldn't say that, there's no way._

"She said that going out with you was the worst decision she had ever mad, especially now that you're all depressed."

_No. Elsa wouldn't._ " You're lying." I say to him.

"Think that if you want. Look, here she comes. You can ask her yourself." I looked over, and sure enough, her comes Elsa. She was glaring at Hans, her eyes narrowed.

"Get away from her." She snapped at him.

"It's too late. I overheard you today and I told Anna the truth."

"What the hell are you talking about Hans?"

"Come, come Elsa. Don't play dumb. I told her what you really think of her." He said, face expressionless.

They both turned to me. Hans wore a semi-triumphant smirk and Elsa looked confused. I looked between the two of them, confusion and hurt evident in my eyes. I couldn't look at either of them anymore so I stared at my feet thinking. _Even if Hans is lying, Elsa is just one person-the only person that still cares about you. If he's telling the truth…No one needs me._

I turned and ran toward the exit.

"Anna! Wait, where are you going?" I could hear Elsa running after me, but I was fast- _she can't catch me._

I kept running and eventually she was out of sight, and even then I didn't stop. I ran until I reached the bridge that would let me cross over the Arendelle River. I stopped in the middle of the bridge and walked over to the railing. I gazed into the rushing waters below, lost in thought. _Your parents don't need you. Your friends don't need you. Elsa doesn't need you. Everybody would be better off if you were gone._

With those thoughts, I lifted myself up on top of the railing.

Elsa's POV

_God. Where the hell did Anna go? What did Hans do to her? If he hurt her in anyway, I swear I will make him pay. Lets see… She was headed this way._

I had slowed to a brisk walk so I didn't miss anything that might lead me to Anna.

I looked across the street. I was straight across the town's main bridge, the one that went over the river. I suddenly saw a flash of red hair by the edge of the bridge._ Oh my god._

I sprinted across the bridge hoping that what I was seeing wasn't real. But it was. Anna was standing on the slim ledge on the other side of the railing with her eyes closed. My mind flooded with dread. _ What does she think she's doing?!_

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled.

Her eyes popped open and her head shot toward the sound of my voice. I walked cautiously toward her.

"Anna. Get. Over. Here. _Now."_

She glared at me but pulled herself back over the railing. She leaned back against the rail and crossed her arms, still staring.

"What were you thinking? You were going to kill yourself!" I said loudly.

"What do you care? Hans told me what you said about me in the hall today. It's obvious from that you don't really care about me."

"I have no clue what you're talking about, Anna. You are the most important thing to me. I don't know what Hans said to you, but you need to know that you are the most gorgeous girl ever and you are everything to me. School is almost over. When it is you can live with me, away from anyone who dares tell you that you are nothing because they have no clue what they are talking about."

Anna sprung forward and into my arms, effectively knocking us both over. There were tears rolling down her face.

"You mean that?"

"Every single god dammed word of it. I love you so much it hurts. I love you so much I don't think 'love' is a strong enough word for how I feel about you. You complete me. This is a phase, it will pass. You saved me, all those months ago when we first became friends. I am a completely different person now, thanks to you. You rescued me from that dark pit that's attempting to swallow you now. I need you. And right now, you need me. I will never leave you; I will always be here for you."

"I love you too Elsa."

I pushed her back slightly so I could look into her eyes.

"Don't you ever think that you are nothing, that no one needs you. You're not something for others to dispose of. You are not worthless or trash. You are a treasure." I pull her back in for a tight hug. "You're _my_ treasure."


	9. Chapter 9

_Eight years later…_

Anna's POV

"Mommy, can I have some ice cream?" A voice rang out from the kitchen.

"After dinner Megan; Elsa's bringing some food home." I replied, returning to the scrapbook I was working on making.

Megan turned five years old the previous week, and we still had loads of ice cream left from her party and she was always asking for some. Elsa and I adopted Megan when we finished college. She was two at the time, and she's lived with us ever since. She was even the ring bearer at our wedding last year.

I smiled at the memories. Megan, being only four at the time, didn't understand why she was holding two rings on a pillow so she decided to put them on her fingers. They didn't fit, but she wore them anyway and tried to give the priest the pillow when he asked for the rings.

"I'm home." Elsa called from the front door.

I hurried and hid the now complete scrapbook on a high shelf. _Can't let Elsa see this yet. _I walked into the kitchen where Elsa was setting up Chinese on three plates. An eager looking Megan sat at the table, awaiting the mouthwatering food.

"Hey." I said, I walking up to Elsa and giving her a quick peck on the mouth.

"Ewe." Megan drawled, covering her eyes with her hands. "PDA PDA PDA!"

"Hush, you." Elsa laughed, sliding a plate of the steaming food in front of her. She perked up immediately and picked up her Disney fork.

After a particularly messy dinner that ended with noodles and rice strewn all across Megan's placemat, it was time to put Megan to bed.

"But mommy!" She whined. " I'm not-" She yawned loudly, "-tired."

Elsa giggled. "Come on Megan, you try to pull that every night. Let mommy take you to bed."

"But momma-"

"Come on Megan." I chimed in. "We need to at least clean all of the ice cream off of your face and read our nightly story don't we?"

"There is not ice cream on my face." She pouted.

Elsa scooped up some of her left over ice cream and smeared it all over her face. " Now there is." She giggled.

"Momma!" Megan tried to seem mad but just continued laughing.

"Alright, now we really do need to get you cleaned up. Let's go." I said.

"Okaaaayyyyy." She drawled, rubbing her eyes.

After the trip to the bathroom to get her cleaned up and brush her teeth, I was carrying an exhausted five-year-old to her bed. I struggled to put her pajamas on as she pretended to be a limp noodle. I tucked her under her snowman themed blankets before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I'll see you in the morning okay."

"Mkay. Goodnight mommy."

"Goodnight Megan."

I flicked the light switch in her room off and trudged back downstairs. Elsa was still sitting at the kitchen table, apparently waiting for me.

"You know, you didn't really need to get ice cream all over her face."

"Maybe not." She chuckled. "It was amusing though, you have to admit."

"Yeah, I guess it was."

Suddenly there was creamy, half-melted ice cream dripping down my face. Elsa burst into laughter and fell out of her chair and onto the floor, where she continued to laugh even harder. I wiped the gooey substance off with a napkin while glaring at her.

" Now that... was…amusing." She breathed out between her laughing.

"Not funny Elsa."

"Was too." She said, still giggling slightly.

"Fine, I guess you don't get to see what I made for you."

She stopped laughing immediately. "What? You made me something for me? No fair Anna, you have to let me see it!"

"Nope." I deadpanned.

"Anna." She whined while standing up.

"Honestly Elsa, you are such a child sometimes." I said smiling.

"There's nothing wrong with that. And it's not nice to withhold presents from children." She playfully pouted.

"Fine. Go sit on the couch and I'll get it for you.

"Yay!" She squeaked, making me roll my eyes.

I had to stand on my tiptoes to reach the shelf I set the scrapbook on. I wiped the imaginary dust off of it before sitting next to Elsa and handing it to her.

She took it and slowly flipped through the pages. There were pictures of us together in college, the day we adopted Megan, various birthdays from the three of us, our wedding pictures, and most recently Megan's fifth birthday.

Elsa's mouth was slightly open and her eyes were brimming with tears.

"Anna… it's… this is amazing."

"So you like it? I finish it like five minutes before you got home tonight."

"I love it." She said, setting it down on the coffee table and pulling me in for a hug. "Almost as much as I love you."

"I love you too, Elsa." I pulled back and kissed her.

"I'll treasure it forever. Just like I'll forever treasure you."


End file.
